


But We Refuse To Fall

by tennantive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Last Five Years (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In New York, a struggling housewife (Elizabeth Schuyler) and a successful writer (Alexander Hamilton) reflect about their life together from two perspectives.</p><p>Hamilton with a dash of Historical Accuracy, flavored with heavy notes of The Last Five Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Refuse To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with The Last Five Years for the last month, and in celebration of me getting cast in a very competitive role for my school's play, I've decided to start on this hot mess… I think Hamilton makes a great Jamie: flirty writer, went to Columbia, cheats on his wife in the summer, yadda yadda. And no, they don't end up divorced, but I'm a sucker for a sad ending.

_**January 11th, 2016** _

Every morning, when Eliza wakes, there's a happy moment before she remembers. In that moment, she swears she can still sense the weight of her husband sleeping soundly beside her, hear the soft sounds of his breathing, sometimes even feel his arms around her as she slowly rises from the realm of her dreams. But it never lasts. The feeling fades away when she remembers:

Alex is over… and Alex is gone.

The pain in her chest returns again, like it has every day for the last month, and it feels like an elephant is tiptoeing onto her sternum. Today it seems so much worse because it's been a month, a month since…

Oh, she'd give anything to have him back. Even with all his lies about all the women, and the men, that didn't matter. He'd promised to never make her feel helpless again. He lied to her _again_.

Eliza crawls out of bed, eyes stuck on her feet as she maneuvers out of their bedroom. Her sisters had come yesterday to help her pack up some of his things to give to Goodwill, and there were picture frames containing happy little faces strewn all around. She can't bare to look at them, not today.

_Give him back for just one more day. Bring back the lies, Alex, hang them back on the wall._

She makes it to the kitchen, finally, greeted with a mess that her life has become over the last month. Mail clutters the counter, and she can make out a newspaper, The Post, with a tearstained headline: **BREAKOUT AUTHOR SHOT IN ARMED ROBBERY**.

Vaguely, not all there, she puts a slice of toast into the toaster, and at some point it comes back out, but burnt. She hates burnt toast, but Alex ate it that way and Eliza's yet to touch the dial since that day. 

Alex is over, and where can she turn? A widow before thirty, her heart scarred and she didn't have a choice in this at all. He was always deciding things, he decided it was his right to decide, especially things concerning their marriage.

The toast is cool now, she doesn't even eat it, she just tosses it straight into the trash before moving back towards the bedroom. Angelica swore up and down Eliza have her wrath if she didn't get up and be productive in the packing before she arrived that evening, but Eliza didn't care. The only time she isn't hurting is when she's asleep.

Her mother calls her every day and begs her to move back home for a while. She says it'll be good to get away from being surrounded by his memory.

But that wouldn't change the fact that her husband is dead. That wouldn't speed the time, wouldn't rewind the time, wouldn't magically make things alright again. The foundation of her life has been cracked and now and for as far as she can see, she will still be hurting. She will carry this pain for the rest of her life.

She hates him for doing this to her. She hates hating him, because for once it wasn't his choice. She loves him, forever. She needs to see him again.

She can't wait to see him again.


End file.
